


An Afternoon at the Quay

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, sweet and sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto ruins Gladio's nap and insists the man pay attention to him.





	An Afternoon at the Quay

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet story for a prompt on tumblr. Promptio - Cuddling for Anon.

Sunglasses were a must on a day like today. Too bad he hadn't thought to bring any. The clear blue water of the Vannath Coast glittered merrily under the hot, blinding sunlight. It was just past noon, and anyone out and about was either lounging in any shade they could find by the beach or eating at the Galdin Quay restaurant. It was too hot to do much else. Which was why Prompto was in search of a certain someone. He left Noctis and Ignis to bake on the pier, where the prince insisted on fishing through the heat and wandered back up the beach to the parking area. 

He knew Gladio wouldn't be at the posh restaurant, or lounging in the old caravan they were renting for a couple nights. Peeking over the railing, he spotted the big, tattooed man napping under a tree in the small, boxed in section of beach below. No one sat at the smattering of tables used for outdoor eating or splashed in the water. Gladio found himself a nice spot.

Prompto grinned to himself.

Loping down the stairs to the semi-private section of sand, Prompto tried hard not to make any sound as he approached Gladio.

“Don't even think about it, Prompto,” Gladio growled without opening his eyes.

“I wasn't gonna do anything!” Prompto protested, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot. Wrinkling up his nose, he took in the disturbingly comfortable-looking man. Leaning against the trunk of a thin, swayed palm tree, he crossed his arms over his bare chest and had his long legs stretched out with his ankles crossed. In a testament to the heat, he wore his scruffy brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail to keep it off his neck. The shaved sides appeared damp with sweat.

“Don't give me that innocent act. I know you too well, brat.” Though annoyance painted his voice, the corner of his mouth turned upward. He cracked an eye open, squinting up at Prompto.

Grinning from ear to ear, Prompto dropped to the sand next to Gladio. “Okay, you got me,” he chuckled. “It annoys me when you look so comfortable and I'm not involved.”

Yawning, Gladio scrubbed a hand over the hair on his jaw. “I know it does, but it's kinda hot for body contact.”

“You're wearing black leather pants at the hottest part of the day, and you're only _kinda_ hot?”

“I have a higher tolerance than you.” Fully opening his eyes, he lolled his head on his shoulders to look at Prompto.

“Doesn't stop you from smelling like street meat and dirty socks after marinating in your own juices all day,” teased Prompto, holding onto his crossed ankles.

“Yet you still wanna lay on me. You know you end up smelling like me when you do that on days like this.”

“Dude, there _is_ a shower in the caravan.”

Gladio frowned. “Yeah, but it's too small.”

“You're just mad we can't shower together.”

“No, I'm mad I literally cannot fit inside the damn thing.”

Grinning, Prompto nudged Gladio's leg with the toe of his boot. “You're just too big.”

“So you like to tell me,” Gladio answered with a wink and a smirk.

“Hardy har.” The smile didn't leave Prompto's face as he flopped onto his back. He rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin on folded arms. Peeking up at Gladio from under his drooping bangs, Prompto watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of the big man's neck. Shuffling closer in the sand, he put his cheek to the burning hot leather covering Gladio's thigh.

Gladio laughed, a heavy hand resting on top of Prompto's head. “Determined to make me overheat, aren't you?”

“We could go chill in the caravan. It has fans,” replied Prompto, now throwing his arm across the man's hips.

“Only if you want sex.”

“Nah,” sighed Prompto. “Too hot for all that exertion.”

“Then we stay here.”

Prompto crawled a little further onto Gladio's lap.

Tugging idly at Prompto's earlobe, Gladio chuckled. “You're worse than that stray Noct kept at the Citadel. That little thing took any opportunity it could find to climb into my lap.”

“C'n you blame it? It probably thought you were a safe place to nap. Like a tree.” His laugh made his entire body shake. Crawling the rest of the way into the man's lap, Prompto wiggled between Gladio's powerful legs, wrapped his arms around the man's waist, and rest his head on his belly.

“A tree?” snorted Gladio, quirking a brow.

“Yeah! Y'know, cause you're big and strong. Especially to a little kitty.” Grinning, Prompto rolled onto his back between Gladio's legs.

“What about a little—fidgety as _hell_ —chocobo?”

Reaching up, Prompto threaded his fingers together behind Gladio's neck. He played with the little stray hairs that didn't make it into the man's ponytail. “You know exactly what I think of you.”

A slow smirk darkened Gladio's features, igniting his amber eyes. “Do I?”

“I mean...I hope you do after this long.”

Gladio felt Prompto's hands still and regretted his tease. “Course I do.” Curling over the blond, he looked down into bright blue eyes.

Closing those eyes, Prompto leaned his head against Gladio's arm. The heat and sweat made their skin stick, but he didn't care. He was always comfortable with Gladio took up the mantle of human body pillow.

“Love ya, big guy.”

“You too, babe.” Gladio bent down to kiss the younger man's forehead and was greeted by soft snoring. Stifling a laugh, Gladio leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes once again. The sticky, humid heat at Galdin Quay made everyone sleepy, it seemed.

As they slumbered the afternoon away, a cool ocean breeze blew in and dried their sweat. Neither man stirred until well after dinner that evening.


End file.
